


Enduring the darkness, awaiting the light

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: “Sir, with all due respect” Cody says heavily. “What else was I going to do?”[Or, Obi-Wan gets injured in battle, Cody worries a lot, but for now, they are going to be fine]
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Enduring the darkness, awaiting the light

**Author's Note:**

> I love Obi-Wan, because is imposible just not to do so, and I absolutely love Cody, so here is a fic for the two of them. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, I'm still learing it, I'm very sorry for any misspelling or grammatical mistake.

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars and all of its affiliated properties remains property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

“I’m just going to assume you have not be setting there all this time, Commander”

Obi-Wan has grown used to battle injuries, or to injuries in general. So wake up to found himself in a provisional stretcher, in a provisional medical tent, probably no far away for a recently active warzone, didn’t surprised him at all.

Seeing Commander Cody sitting by his side, though, it did surprise him.

“Sir, with all due respect” Cody says heavily. “What else was I going to do?” If Cody was here, by Obi-Wan side, it only mean the fight was already over, and the battalion was doing well by itself.

However, the battle drained the Commander; he looked shaken and tired. Usually, Cody keep himself steady till he was alone in his bunk, but now, he seem like he just collapsed in the chair he was sitting on.

“Stars, look at you. What's it been? How long has it been? Hours? A day?”

Of course, Obi-Wan Kenobi is the one who couldn’t ask a single question about his wounds, but about how long he has been away from battlefield and his men.

It had happen more than once, but Cody isn’t still used to such behavior. For a moment, he looks down at his hands, without knowing what to say or how to say it. Without his gloves, he notices that his hands are clean and his nails are not ragged, and for a heartbeat, it is the strangest thing about all of this.

“Not even. It was, it was only two hours at most after you, after what happened. We moved out to relieve 4th Battalion. I don't remember much after that.”

“Understandable” says Obi-Wan. “It’s normal. Not remembering, I mean. I don't remember much of what happened to me.” His voice is low, slow, almost distant. “Honestly, I'm not sure I want to know what happened.”

But when he cuts a glance sideways, Obi-Wan feel senses something different, something almost pleading in Cody’s feelings .

“Cody, can you tell me?”

“Sir, I wasn't there when you... I only saw you when they brought you out.” Cody rubs at the bridge of his nose, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. “Gunners were on stretcher bearers duty. They were the ones who brought you out.”

Of all things Cody expects to see on Obi-Wan's face, guilt is the very last.

“Force…are they okay? All of them?"

The question is like a heart punch and Cody inhales sharply. Try as he might, he can't stop the pain that bleeds into his voice when he says.

“General... no one was okay.” He remembers the expressions of Boil and Waxer and Crys. Even Helix, the long-suffering medic, stopped right up at the sight of Obi-Wan's bloodstained body. Poor Wooley looked as destroyed as Cody had felt.

Obi-Wan reaches out to him again and squeezes his wrist in a silent apology. Cody continues, struggling to control his tone. “They said it was a Sniper Droid.”

The Jedi huffs a soft, wry laugh.

“At least, it would've been quick.”

It was bad enough, Cody wants to say—he also want to beat up the sarcasm out of the General—because for a moment it was like the whole world had stopped. But he's finding it harder and harder to remember Obi-Wan lying eerily still on the stretcher; common sense rejected his memories in the face of his General alive.

However, Cody doesn't want to remember, not when Obi-Wan's by his side, face tipped up to the ceiling, looking less pale and more alive. Cody sighs, his General presence is a comfort Cody never thought he'd have ever again and stars, it feels so good.

“Well” he eventually says. “What now?”

Obi-Wan glances at him. “I'm guessing all we can do is rest, make sure we won’t be blown up by blaster bolts any time soon.”

Cody laughs and pats his General’s shoulder. “That sounds good.” He closes his eyes, enjoying the brief instant of tranquility. He also laughs because of course, Jedi General _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ is going to _rest_. 

After a moment, Obi-Wan realizes something is upseting him and cracks an eye open, peering at the man at his side. “Cody?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Call me Obi-Wan.”

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The tittle of this fic is from Sabaton's song, Hill 3234.


End file.
